Bryan's Action Packed Finale
by jojoDO
Summary: The conclusion to my Bryan mini series. On a typical Saturday of random destruction, Bryan must face his nemesis in one final epic confrontation. Who will win? Who won't survive? Will it actually be epic? Rated T for language.


**I'm getting kinda bored of my Bryan mini series, so enjoy this epic conclusion that I pieced together in a few nights. It might not be very witty or remotely funny, but it's something.**

 **As usual, I don't own Tekken or anything else but my imagination. Enjoy!**

"Heh heh! Ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bryan cackled as he sprayed oncoming traffic with an M249 SAW. As the sound of breaking windshields and screams filled the air, Bryan closed his eyes and hummed his favorite song. It was his favorite day of the week: Saturday. You see, Bryan is not just a maniac; he's an organized maniac. He has a day of the week for his particular acts of destruction. It goes a little something like this:

Monday: Blow up a gas station

Tuesday: Blow up a convenience store

Wednesday: Order from his favorite restaraunt, then blow it up

Thursday: Set fire to a liquor store

Friday: Drive by the police station and shoot up Lei's personal squad car, especially when he's on smoking break

Saturday: Fire indiscriminantly into oncoming traffic

Sunday: Stay home and smash beer bottles

"Heads up, grandma!" He yelled as she shot an old lady's tires. With a loud scream, she swerved into a street light and exploded. As he observed the fiery wreckage, he laughed so hard he was in tears.

"Woooo! Welp, this shit just got old." Bryan said with a yawn. He mounted his machine gun over his shoulder and walked off, whistling a tune. As he walked onward, he put his hand to his ear and anticipated the all too familiar sound of police sirens. A grin crept upon his face as soon as he heard the wails.

"Aw crap... fine, let's get this shit over with." Bryan said, still grinning as he fed a new magazine into his SAW. As he finished loading, he was quickly surrounded by police cars. Out stepped numerous personnel all armed with shotguns and wearing tactical vests.

"Well hello there, amigos!" Bryan said with a smile. "Kelly, Sherman, Tanaka, Ramirez, hey is that you Bryant? I thought you were let go last year! Oh hey Stuart, still got that bum leg? Well, I warned you not to stand directly in front of me. Now there's just one guy missing from the party..."

"FUUUUUURYYYYYYYYYY!" a voice bellowed. As if on cue, a police car riddled with bullet holes emerged and swerved to a halt right in front of Bryan. The car door opened (and fell off), and out stepped Bryan's arch nemesis, officer Lei Wulong. With the meanest face imaginable, he approached Bryan and got into his kung fu stance.

"Hey, wassup Lei." Bryan said casually. "You uh... don't seem too happy."

"FURY! You have destroyed my car for the LAST TIME!" Lei screamed.

"What, I've been doing it for like a decade now."

"Yeah, but this one held a special sentiment to me!"

"Sentiment? What damn sentiment?" Bryan asked, scratching his head.

"I... well I... put my favorite air freshener in that car!"

"Couldn't you take it out?"

"That's not the point! The smell was already settled in the- you know what, it doesn't matter. Your ass is toast, zombie boy!"

"Ooookaaaay... so what you got for me this time?" Bryan asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Oooh, I'm glad you asked!" Lei asked, excited. His tone changed completely to that of an excited kid in a candy store as he reached into his bullet riddled car and pulled out a large bag with a skull logo on it. He excitedly started digging through it, much to the confusion of his fellow officers.

"See, I wanted to try something new today. But I just couldn't decide, so I kinda just threw some random weapons of mass destruction in here and I thought I would just close my eyes and-"

"Uhh sir, he's gone already." Ramirez interrupted.

"WHAT!" Lei yelled, leaping to his feet. "How the hell did you all let him get away!"

"W-well I had my gun on him, but then he told me I had a nice ass..." Kelly stammered, blushing slightly.

"Shut up and go after him!" Lei yelled, hopping in his bullet riddled car and turning on the ignition.

"By the way Kelly, your nice ass is fired." Lei said as he sped off after Bryan. Everyone else got in their cars and followed Lei. Kelly just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Alright Fury, you think you can run from me?" Lei said in the most epic voice ever. "Lei Wulong always gets his man!"

The police cars all sped down the street in a convoy, sirens blaring. It would have been a majestic sight if the streets weren't littered with destroyed vehicles and screaming civilians.

"As soon as you see Fury, shoot on sight!" Lei yelled.

"Uh, found him." Tanaka said, causing Lei to jump slightly.

"Wha-where?!"

"He's in my ca-AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Lei looked in the rear view mirror and witnessed Tanaka flying into the distance like a thrown football. Then to his horror, he saw the object of his hatred pop out of the window, armed with a SAW and a crooked smile.

"Sweet mother of Azazel!" Lei screamed as Bryan laughed loudly and sprayed the back of his car with bullets. Lei swerved off the road and crashed into Stuart, who crashed into Ramirez, and the domino effect continued until all of the squad cars were a broken pile of flaming metal.

"Whoops..." Bryan chuckled as he slowed to a stop. He got out of the car and walked over to the fiery wreckage, giving a whistle of amazement.

"I really think I overdid it this time... I mean, I think Wulong is really dead this ti-"

But he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of creaking metal. Curious, he stepped closer to the pileup and put his ear to it. To his surprise, Lei suddenly leaped out of the flaming pile of metal. Bryan was so startled he fell backwards.

"Holy shit with a cherry on top! How the f*** are you still alive?!" Bryan asked, getting back to his feet.

"It's because... I TOO AM A CYBORG!" Lei yelled, striking an epic pose.

"Wow, really?" Bryan asked, eyes wide.

"Nah, I'm just a lucky bastard." Lei said, then got into his crane stance. "NOW FIIIIIIIGHT!"

Lei charged towards Bryan with a battle cry as epic music played in the background. It was so epic that it was even more epic than the climax of "The Matrix Revolutions".

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lei yelled as he closed distance and swung with all of his might, his fist burning with the flames of vengeance. Bryan yawned and just stood there as Lei's fist hit his face and there was a horrid cracking noise. All of the courage immediately faded from Lei's face as he fell to the ground and started clutching his now broken hand. He screamed and began to rock in a fetal position as Bryan dusted himself off and walked down the street back to his house.

"DAMN YOU BRYAN FURY! DAMN EVERY FIBER OF YOUR BEING!" Lei screamed as he fought back tears of pain. "IT'S NOT GONNA END LIKE THIS, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING! SOMEDAY... JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Hey Lei, you wanna come over for a beer?" Bryan turned around and asked. "There's a marathon of Cops on."

Lei groaned and slowly got off of the ground. "You got ice?"

 **THE END**


End file.
